Third Hour
by Ejunkiet
Summary: “If you are not Miss Haruno, then what is your name?” She was watching the gun with narrowed, analysing eyes, and he heard her curse as the beeping increased in frequency. Glancing up distractedly at his words, she replied evenly. Margaret. HidaSaku


_Characters: Hidan and Sakura_

_Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Kishimoto_

**3 AM**

She stepped forward carefully; ears open to any sound or movement as she stepped lightly around a puddle of oil, the black onyx standing out starkly against the light grey of the concrete floor. She sighted her target ahead- behind an old fashioned swinging door with rusted hinges, and tightened her fingers around the light grenade as she took the final step to bring her level with it, kneeling down slowly, with no sound, to come face to face with the lock. There was a whir as her scope focussed in, and she assessed the structure, infra red light sensors recording the measurements and positions of the different components. Hands reaching forward, she manoeuvred her fingers carefully, ready to quickly insert the device into the lock- before she was frozen as the solid click of a gun cocking emanated from just behind her ear. Breath catching, she glanced to the right, dread pitting in her stomach as she saw the muzzle of the gun. Fingers shaking ever so slightly, her gaze trailed up the gloved hand, the pin stripe suited arm, fear flaring in her as it caught the vivid violet stare of the owner. The shaking progressed up her arm to her body as she glanced once more to the gun pointed at her head, and then back to the man holding it. He watched her, lips curving slightly into a triumphant smirk.

"Haruno Sakura, correct?"

There was silence. His smirk faded into a sneer and his eyes narrowed as she just stared silently back at him, damn annoying scope - he wished he could just shoot the fucking thing off of her face- whirring, looking as if she had no intention of replying this century. He lowered his finger to the trigger, and watched with vague amusement penetrating his annoyance as her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak.

"No."

He blinked, scanning her up and down. She was wearing an old trench coat, successfully hiding all exposed skin and making it difficult to identify based on tattoos. His eyes narrowed even further. She did, however, have the hair and eye color combo, and he'd be damned if there was any other female with the same features who'd try to pull as stupid a stunt as this. He examined her face, coming up with a blank through the scope, and cursed, bringing his other hand to his mouth to pull off his glove with his teeth. Hurriedly stuffing the article into a pocket, he brought his hand to his ear, tapping on the ear piece twice. There was a crackle, before the monotonous beep of the DNA scan, and then the gruff acknowledgement of his partner. Keeping the gun level, he pulled out his glove and tugged it on again, reaching down into his coat to grab a knife. Placing it in his mouth, he reached down smoothly, fingers curling roughly around a lock of her hair and yanking hard. She yelped in pain, falling forward, and in a flash he was down beside her, knife in his mouth flashing as he cut the lock of hair. She lay in shock, watching him with wide, confused eyes as he stood, eyeing the strands of hair in his gloved hand. Closing his palm around it, he moved his hand to hover it over the gun. A loud beeping erupted from it, and he turned his head to the side and spat out the knife. There was an exasperated sigh in his ear, and then a flurry of typing as his partner got too work. Hidan grinned, returning his attention back to the woman on the floor.

"If you are not Miss Haruno, then what is your name?"

She was watching the gun with narrowed, analysing eyes, and as the beeping increase in frequency he heard her curse softly. Glancing up distractedly at his words, she replied evenly.

"Margaret."

A choked laugh escaped his lips, and she seemed to glare back up at him indignantly. He didn't even attempt to compose himself and burst out laughing, ignoring her sputters as his foot stamped the floor lightly.

"What kind of a name is that?" He could feel her glares piercing through him and chuckled. "Fine, _Margaret_. Do you have a last name?"

She paused for a moment as if thinking, eyes scanning the area under those long eyelashes as she considered her options. He watched amused, still chuckling, nodding slightly as he heard his partners' mutters of _'nearly there…'_

"Thatcher" He erupted into another onslaught of chuckles and she grinned, laughing with him, hand reaching up to scratch behind her head- before she leapt to the side, rolling past him as she grabbed for the knife.

Hidan didn't seem to move- the beeping from the gun had increased to a single tone- and her breath came in short bursts as she followed through with her momentum, landing on her feet. Whipping around, knife already slipping snugly between her fingers, she swung out with a punch- only to pass through empty air. Gritting her teeth as she felt the rush of air behind her, she winced in preparation as she rammed backwards, elbow going back hard to hit a solid chest.

Restraining arms wrapped around her chest as a loud curse rang in her ear, and her wrist was twisted harshly, causing her to drop the knife. Crouching, she tried to flip him over her back, but then the arms around her were picking her up, and she was tossed in the air, her cry of pain echoing around the cellar as she landed against the wall, head cracking back with a thud. Gasping, she tried find her feet, but was picked up again, and was in the air again, tossed back over a shoulder onto the concrete. Vibrations racketing throughout her bones, she lay there stunned, eyes flickering in and out of focus as a silver head appeared above her, white teeth flashing through the dim light. He studied her for a second, before, with a twist of his wrist, he hit the side of her head with the knife handle. Grinning briefly as her eyes widened before glazing over, he stood, grimace returning as he rubbed his bruised chest. He glanced over at her, frowning a little. She was stronger than she looked. Sighing and picking up his discarded gun, he slipped it into his coat, before turning back to the unconscious woman in front of him. Fingers reaching up to his ear piece once again, he tapped it twice, waiting impatiently for the ensuing crackle and beep, and held it down with two fingers.

"Mission successful."

He grinned at his partners muted grumbles as he signed off, letting go of the ear piece as he considered how he was going to move her. The optimum situation would have been that she would co-operate, but he didn't see that happening any time soon. His grin grew wider slightly as he considered her. _Margaret Thatcher._ Chuckling a little, he knelt beside her, hands once more rifling through his coat to withdraw a small silver capsule from a pocket hidden in the lining. Examining it briefly, he reached down with his other hand and grasped her chin, tilting her head back, and placed the capsule on the back of her tongue, tilting her head back even more and brushing his fingers lightly down her throat until she instinctively swallowed. Shifting slightly, he slid his hands under her knees and back, steadying his feet before rising slowly, lips twitching up slightly at the edges as her head flopped onto his chest. The scope whirred loudly as it retracted at the contact, and he moved his hand up her back to the base of her neck to loosen the straps, watching it fall to the floor with satisfaction. Glancing at her uncovered face his eyebrows rose as he took in her long lashes and delicate features, before he lifted his foot, crashing it down on the machine on the floor -making sure to grind the glass under his heel- and turned towards the window. Kicking through the glass, he ducked through calmly, and continued up the deserted street.

_A/N; This is not what I had planned for 3 AM. XD Not so much romance in this, and it is sci-fi? I have the next two (the ones that were going to be 3 AM and 5 AM, now moved to 5AM and 7AM) planned, and sort of started, but I wrote this one kind of spontaneously. I need practice at getting Hidan's personality right._

_And by popular demand (AKA being pestered for days) her last name is now Thatcher, as my friend apparently finds that amusing. XD_


End file.
